herofandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Anna
|enemies = Hans (ex-boyfriend and arch-nemesis) Marshmallow (formerly) the wolves Erik and Francis Bruni (formerly) Gale (formerly) Earth Giants (formerly) The Nokk (formerly) |type of hero = Optimistic Monarch |size = 200 }} Princess (later Queen after her coronation) Anna of Arendelle (simply known as Anna) is the main protagonist of Frozen and the deuteragonist of its sequel. She is the princess of the kingdom of Arendelle and as well as the younger sister of Elsa, who is the queen of Arendelle. She is voiced by Kristen Bell as a young adult, and by Livvy Stubenrauch, Katie Lopez, and Agatha Lee Monn as a child. In the original movie, Anna's motivation is to find her sister, Elsa, and reconnect with her to stop a fearsome curse that turns the kingdom of Arendelle into a frozen wasteland. She teams up with Kristoff, the mountain man, his loyal reindeer, Sven, and Olaf the hilarious snowman on a tremendous quest to save her kingdom from the villainous Prince Hans. Her appearance consists of fair skin with light freckles, blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair with a platinum blonde streak. Her outfit is a dark blue dress with a black bodice, light blue blouse, black boots, and both magenta cape and cap. In live action, Anna was portrayed by Elizabeth Lail in the television series Once Upon a Time. Background Official Disney bio Personality Unlike her older sister Elsa, Anna is very optimistic, awkward and far from elegant. She usually acts before she speaks and can be rather impulsive, but holds a lot of innocence to her, nonetheless. She is a free spirit, bent on spending her life outside the castle gates after years of being enclosed within them for the safety of the kingdom due to Elsa's ice powers. Anna is also a pure and hopeless romantic, dreaming of romance the moment the gates are finally opened for Elsa's coronation ceremony. There can also be a little naivety to her, as she believes in marrying someone immediately if the heart tells you so, despite knowing them for merely a day. And though naive occasionally, Anna is far from weak, and is shown to be quite skilled in defense, as seen when she and Kristoff survived being attacked by the wolves as well as when she punched Hans off the ship after the climactic scene in the fjords. Though she values romance greatly, it's clear Anna's most valued treasure is her relationship with her sister. Since childhood, Anna's been attached to Elsa, and always leaped at the opportunity to spend time with her. As the years passed, and the sisters grew apart, the heartbroken Anna continued to try time and time again for some quality time with the one she loved most, but due to Elsa's powerful magic, it was deemed too dangerous, until, through Anna's loving efforts, Elsa learned to control her icy powers, allowing her to end their "imprisonment" within the castle walls and finally share the quality time they have been longing for years upon years. Throughout most of the film, Anna was also the only character to have faith that Elsa was no monster. The Duke of Weselton was notably against her because of that very theory, Kristoff feared her, as did the other citizens for they were oblivious of who Elsa truly was. Even so, despite their separation, Anna knew her sister was far from vile and put it in her hands to bring her home, not only for the sake of the kingdom but in hopes of reattaching their formerly close bond. This is an example of Anna's purely optimistic side and powerful sense of hope, as well as her love for her sister. Another example of this can be seen rather powerfully during her moments with Hans in the library, when Hans announces his plans to kill Elsa, with Anna responding with little to no real strength due to her frozen heart unintentionally caused by the Snow Queen, "You're no match for Elsa", giving one of the biggest examples of her optimism, loyalty, and true love for her sister, despite all the pain she's been through because of the relationship alone. As mentioned above, one of Anna's most striking traits is her eccentric, yet whimsical personality. She is notably goofy and highly active, constantly shown running throughout the castle, bouncing and flipping over furniture, and speaking to the paintings on the walls, though the last habit is due to having no one to communicate within the castle with Elsa forcibly being locked away in her room. Also, because of her impulsive attitude, she tends to get herself into quite a lot of trouble, such as the moment she provoked Marshmallow, a creature twice her size, without thinking of the consequences. Anna may also be seen as tricky or aggressive, as seen when she provoked Marshmallow. When Marshmallow threw Olaf, Anna was angered by this and tried to throw a snowball in revenge, but Kristoff, knowing it was a bad idea, kept Anna from throwing the snowball, telling her to let the giant snowman be. Anna told him she was calm and seemingly softened, but the moment Kristoff turned his back, she threw the snowball at the giant snow monster. Anna also, despite her optimism, struggled with some self-confidence as when she looked down upon herself and viewed herself as nothing more than ordinary throughout most of the film, especially compared to the radiance of her sister. This can be seen when she tells The Duke of Weselton she is ordinary and when she keeps telling Hans she was "just" Anna. In a deleted song called "More Than Just the Spare" Anna sings about her self-worth which is low at the beginning of the song but gradually gets bigger. It was to the point where she felt she had no one in the world who truly loved her, with Elsa seeming to want nothing more to do with her. This would also explain why she was so quick to romance as her song "For the First Time in Forever" would explain she's looking for someone to act as her companion, no longer wanting to live a life alone. She also quotes lines such as "It's just me." and "No, no, I'm completely ordinary.", which also indicates her low outlook on herself. Hans was aware of this, as well, and used it to his advantage in manipulating and abusing the princess, his now-iconic plot-twisting line during his betrayal being "Oh, Anna... If only there was someone out there who loved you.", once again having Anna believe, with Hans out of the picture, she was once again alone, with no one in the world that truly cared about her. Fortunately, however, she was wrong, as Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and Pabbie showed a great deal of care for the princess, ultimately protecting her from the harms she faced throughout the film. In the end, despite her numerous flaws, Anna is an extremely sweet, kind, selfless, and loving character. Throughout the film, numerous times, she puts the safety and well being of others before her own, showing great loyalty and admiration for her friends and family. This is most notably seen with Elsa. Some examples of this can be seen when she purchased the items and food Kristoff couldn't afford in Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna prevented Kristoff from spoiling Olaf's dreams of living in summer, and most significantly and importantly during the climax where she saves Elsa from death at the hands of Hans, despite knowing she'd inevitably lose her life in the process. In terms of personality, all these factors and more make Anna one of the most diverse Disney characters of all time. Physical appearance At 18 years of age during the original film and 21 during Frozen II, Anna has a slender build and fair skin. She has turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long strawberry-blonde hair mostly tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead, and a light dusting of freckles (a trait that she shares with her sister Elsa, although due to being slightly older, Elsa appears to have fewer freckles than Anna); her face is also slightly rounder than Elsa's. When she wears sleeveless dresses, it is shown that she has some freckles on her shoulders in addition to the ones on her face. She has a platinum blonde streak that matches Elsa's hair color on the right side of her hair due to an accident in which she was struck by Elsa's magic during childhood. The blonde streak remained for years until the curse on Anna's frozen heart was broken and the streak was removed along with it. All of her outfits have rosemaling, reflecting the movie's Norwegian setting. In her coronation dress, Anna wears a black sweetheart bodice with dark green off-the-shoulder straps and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blueprints on it between cream sides and dark green pleats, both cream petticoat and frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wears her hair in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple of satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. She also wears a teal cape with a cyan bow as a clasp for the cape, sapphire oval-cut hem with an azure line, blue dots on each cut, and small sapphire dots all around the cape. The winter outfit that Anna acquires at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna is an item of traditional Norwegian clothing called "Bunad". The design consists of a medium-length, dark blue skirt consisting of a lavender round-cut lining with points, with each rose and periwinkle print similar to a rose around the skirt on each point, and each periwinkle bush-like print on each of its round edges with a black bodice with gold trim and green, red, yellow, and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wears a magenta bonnet with purple lining, lavender fluff, and matching white print on the back, a pair of blue mittens with navy blue palms, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap, purple linings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edge of the cape with a silver brooch consisting of a pair of hearts with gray prints attached to her cape and magenta lipstick. On occasion, she wears a pair of crystal clear ice skates. After Anna's heart is frozen, her hair turns silvery-white. After she is thawed out, her hair returns to its original state without the platinum blonde streak. In Anna's summer attire, her hair is once again braided in pigtails without her streak. She wears a timber wolf wrist-length blouse with light blue vertical linings, a pinafore dress consisting of both a light gray bodice with green linings, vertical gray hairlines, and four green buttons placed vertically on the bodice with black hairline laces attached, a dark gray skirt with a light gray lining, crimson, green, and lavender flower prints all around on it, and lavender, green, and olive drab bush-like prints between each flower prints. She also dons a white petticoat, a pair of matching heeled leather boots with gold linings and brown soles, the same color and shape of the brooch, and on occasion, the same color ice skates. In Frozen Fever, Anna wears her hair in the same bun she wore at Elsa's coronation but with a yellow sunflower attached to the back of the bun with three ribbons hanging down (in the colors of dark green, light green, and teal). She wears a navy blue bodice which has olive, crimson, green, and orange prints on the front with copper linings, and a light chartreuse short-sleeved blouse that has a pink-and-gold brooch in the middle. Later in videos and the movie, the brooch is now purple-and-gold instead of pink-and-gold. On top of this, Anna wears an apple-green sleeveless cropped gilet with teal, dark green, brown, orange, and chartreuse rosemaling on the front and back. She wears a teal skirt with yellow, olive, and brown sunflower prints with darker teal stalks and leaves with smaller olive, dark teal, and purple designs between each sunflower, and a small dark teal leaf design on the left, middle part of the skirt. Above the sunflower is a wavy looping yellow line with light teal dots above each loop. She wears light olive stockings, pale olive-yellow petticoats, black ballet flats, a friendship bracelet, and dark pink lipstick. Elsa used her powers to change this dress by adding sunflowers to her bun and skirt using crystalline ice and creating a hidden ice petticoat to make the skirt more voluminous. In Olaf's Frozen Adventure, Anna wears her hair in a bun for the majority of the special but reverts to her standard twin pigtails when she and Elsa are leading the search for Olaf. Her attire is comprised of a sky blue dress with bells and goats patterned motif around the hemline, using the same fabric as the tablecloths in the ballroom. In the sequel, Anna maintains her hairstyle from her winter attire, wears a beige gown with kitten heels and her bun with a piece of wheat stuck in it and wears a lime green long sleeve gown when she spends time with her sister Elsa and her boyfriend Kristoff. During their travels to the Enchanted Forest, Anna now wears a purple and magenta long vest with a black long-sleeved gown with a gold trim adorned with a brown belt around her waist and a gold turtleneck underneath, gold tights and black boots. She is also accessorized with a loose necklace with a gold cross pendant. She later removes the vest during her travels in the cavern and luring the Earth Golems to destroy the dam. In her coronation as Queen of Arendelle, Anna wears her hair in a bun similar to that of her mother and Elsa when she was crowned queen in the first film and wears a jade green gown. She also wears a tiara similar to the one her sister wore. Trivia *''Frozen'' 's Arendelle and its people, is Norse-inspired. Norse people possess very unique surnames; when sons are born Norse put -son ("son of" in Norse) into surnames, and when daughters are born Norse put -dotted (in Norse "daughter of") to surnames. So Anna, being a daughter of king Agnarr, her full name, if written in ancient Norse, would be Anna Agnarrdottir. (just like Loki from Thor is called Loki Odinson or Loki Laufeyson; Hela Odindottir etc.) Navigation Ru: Анна (Дисней) Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Fighters Category:Loyal Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Amazons Category:Spouses Category:Orphans Category:Patriots Category:Misguided Category:Monarchs Category:Scapegoat Category:Aristocrats Category:Revived Category:Optimists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Hope Bringer Category:Comic Relief Category:Voice of Reason Category:Animal Kindness Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Related to Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Extravagant Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Tricksters Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Feminists Category:Wealthy Category:Brutes Category:Princess Warriors Category:Provoker Category:Sensational Six Heroes